Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of computer programming and specifically in the field of server side execution of computer programs.
Related Art
Execution of computer programs can generally occur using one of two approaches. In one model the computer program is executed on a single device where input is received from a user, such as a game player, and program output is presented to the user. In the other model program execution occurs on a remote server under the control of one or more clients. A user provides inputs at the client and receives program output for display at the client. Communication between the client and the server takes place over a communication network, such as the internet. As used herein the terms “remote server,” “remote client,” etc. are meant to indicate devices that are geographically remote, e.g., in a different building, different town or different state. The term “remote” is intended to exclude devices in the same room or building.